Jasper and Emmett have some fun
by semmaforeva
Summary: Since vampires don't need to sleep and can't come out on sunny days, Jasper and Emmett like to make their own fun with Edward. See what happens when Jasper uses his ability to manipulate Edward's feelings. Just a random idea. No flames please.


Me and Jasper walked into the living room, knowing full well, that's where Edward would be. He'd being sitting at his piano playing "Bella's Lullaby". I wonder why Rose hates it so much? We walked up behind him, Jasper ready to strike. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"You know, I can hear everything you're thinking, right?" He didn't look away from his instrument and he's playing did not falter.

"Me?" I asked playing dumb and I was suddenly irritated. "I thought you blocked us out!" I heard him chuckle as Jasper used his ability to calm me. "_It's so annoying" _I thought to myself as made my way to Edward _"It's bad enough I can't think what I want, I can't even _feel _what I want." _Edward turned nd looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I will try harder to respect your privacy." He said truly apologetic. Edward's such a good guy. I can't stay angry with him. _"Back to the plan." _I returned my focus to me and Jasper's fun. Edward began to play again.

"Why are you hovering over me?" He asked cautiously. "I'm waiting for Alice to arrive with Bella." Jasper and I laughed in unison. Alice and Bella? All the better. Jasper grinned t me, flashing his teeth and turned to Edward.

"So, Edward..." Jasper couldn't hold back his smirk. "How do you feel about-" Edward cut him off. He jumped out of his seat and towards the door. I blocked his way, of course.

"Damn it, Jasper!" Edward's eyes looked darker, his lips curled back. "You said you wouldn't do it again! Not after what happened last-" He let out a growl as Jasper focused his "gift".

"Now, Edward, we all know how you feel about Emmett." I chuckled as Jasper spoke the words. I did not know he was going to use me as his subject this time.

"Yeah, Edward. Just admit you think I'm delicious man-meat." I could feel his body stiffen as I held him down. It was a bit more awkward than usual but still enough to get a laugh.

"Jasper!" Edward snarled. "Knock it off!" Jasper walked closer, I could tell he was concentrating.

"Now, now, Edward. Don't try to hide your feelings." He held back a laugh. Edward contined to growl and snarl.

"Yeah, Edward. It's OK if you have feelings for me." I said calmly in his ear. "Just know I don't feel the same." I let out a belly laugh and Edward went stiff again.

"Emmett, I swear, if you don't let me go-" He thrashed in my arms.

"What?" Jasper asked. "I feel what you feel Edward. You won't do anything."

"Emmett." Edward spoke softly. Jasper's power finally getting through the resistance Edward was trying to put up. "Please, let me go." I smirked as Edward turned, his liquid topaz eyes and looked into mine. Now this was just getting creepy.

"Jazz, maybe you should knock it off." I said trying to keep Edward from acting too much like I were Bella Swan.

"Knock what off?" Jasper said still concentrating and holding in laughter.

Edward was no longer trying to loosen his grip, and he no longer felt stiff. Jasper's power was taking it's full effect. I held on to Edward still when Alice an Bella walked in. There was a look of shock on their faces. They stared at me and Edward. Jasper rushed to Alice, trying to play innocent.

"My God!" Jasper shouted. "What are you and Edward doing?" Still the expression on each of the girl's faces baffled me. That's when I looked down to see not all of Edward had unstiffened. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen with embarrassment.

"Emmett." Edward said with a snarl. "Let. Go. Now." I did as I was told and Jasper was gone in a flash. I could see Edward sprint after him as he yelled. "You better leave before I'm done with him, Emmett."

I continued to stand in the living room awkwardly with Alice and Bella exchanging glances.

"What exactly...." Bella paused. "what was that?" She asked confused.

"Ya know, he might be over a hundred...." I collected myself. "But he'll always be seventeen." I chuckled awkwardly as I ran out into the woods as quickly as possible.


End file.
